


Belling the Cat

by pennysparkle



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Dirty Talk, Humiliation, M/M, Monsters, Other, Rough Sex, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4561428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennysparkle/pseuds/pennysparkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, what do you think it'd take to set me right?" Adachi asks, finger brushing the trigger of his gun. He's grinning at Souji, twisted and too-wide, eyes not squinted shut slightly with some manner of genuineness like Souji's used to seeing on him. Instead his gaze is sharp and intent, threatening, deadly. "What would you be willing to do?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belling the Cat

**Author's Note:**

> for [milesupshur](http://milesupshur.tumblr.com)

"Hey, what do you think it'd take to set me right?" Adachi asks, finger brushing the trigger of his gun. He's grinning at Souji, twisted and too-wide, eyes not squinted shut slightly with some manner of genuineness like Souji's used to seeing on him. Instead his gaze is sharp and intent, threatening, deadly. "What would you be willing to do?"

The question catches Souji off guard when he's expecting nothing but violence; he stares at Adachi with a blank look, waiting for him to clarify further—is it a challenge, or genuine curiosity? Surely he'll know soon enough, except that Adachi just keeps looking back at him, waiting for an answer.

There's something riding on this. He can tell.

"What do  _you_ think it would take?" he asks neutrally.

"Don't cop out, Souji-kun. I'm telling you to give me suggestions; I'll let you know when you've made one I like."

Souji swallows hard. So this is how he wants to play it. He  _knows_  Souji hates the idea of turning him in, and now he wants to take advantage of it, because that's what he's been doing this whole time, and he knows he can get away with it.

And the worst part is that Souji is going to let him again. "I'll cook for you, and clean. I can give you money."

"Boring. Not good enough," Adachi says with a smirk. "C'mon, give me something interesting."

A nervous breath shudders out of Souji, and he hesitates before speaking. "I... I don't have to tell them. I could keep your secret."

"Such predictable answers... You really don't have anything better to offer?" He twirls his gun around his fingertip stiffly, like he's tried to practice it but can't quite get the hang of it, then points it at Souji once more. "People's lives are on the line here, you know, Souji-kun!"

Souji hates these guessing games. It's clear Adachi wants a certain kind of answer, but he doesn't know what it is. Neither does he want to waste time finding out.

"Anything, then. I'll do anything," he says, hoping the sincerity shows on his usually-blank features. He's surprised his face doesn't feel sore from all the shock and pain that's shown on it lately, and it's all Adachi's fault, isn't it?

"Anything, huh? What a generic response! Do you mean it though? You'll do anything so that I'll straighten up?"

The smile on Adachi's face is starting to get more unsettling, if that's possible—frenzied and cruelly amused—but Souji nods nonetheless.

Adachi laughs. "What if I asked you to kill for me? You'd be  _screwed_ then, wouldn't you?"

Like Namatame, but even easier, because Souji is  _attached_. Because he'd made the mistake of getting too close, pushing past barriers until Adachi lay as close to the quietest parts of him as Souji  _thought_  he'd managed with Adachi. But it's all been a lie, in the end, and now he's getting punished for being this naive.

"Are you going to ask me to kill for you?" he asks, the firmness of his voice wavering. Would he be  _strong_ enough to do that? Is he that committed to believing there's good in everyone?

"Nah... been there, done that. Hey, tell me, Souji-kun. Are you a virgin?"

Souji's eyebrows rise up high underneath his bangs, and his hands clench at his sides. The fact that Adachi is playing, as if this is some kind of game, like people haven't  _died_ —but then he wouldn't care so much about that, would he? Because it  _is_  a kind of game to him, where everything is fine so long as it isn't boring, and right now he's looking for Souji to not be boring, and he has to make that happen.

"No."

"Eh? No? I guess that's not a surprise... you've always got those girls following you around. Even the guys kind of do that, too. So which one of them was it?" Adachi asks, leaning in excitedly, like this is some kind of playground secret.

Souji says nothing. It's nerves, but his blank face must make it seem like obstinance, because Adachi just raises an eyebrow at him and frowns.

"You're not going to tell me, Souji-kun? Is it embarrassing... or were you  _lying_?"

"I wasn't lying. I've done it."

"Well, if you say so! Have you ever been fucked before, though?"

He has. A few times, even, but admitting that to Adachi would surely just lead to more humiliation, so he avoids answering that question specifically. "You want to fuck me. Is that it?" He steps forward, prepared to drop to his knees. A secret part of him knows it wouldn't be such a hardship. He's noticed Adachi, after all, in less than innocent ways.

"Hey, no way!" Adachi says, that familiar expression of nervousness on his face, though there's a sneering mockery to it, too. "Don't jump to conclusions like that... I think I've learned my lesson about going for high school girls."

"So why do you want to know?" Souji asks cautiously. There's a lot of ways this could go, really, but he can't think of one that makes any rational sense aside from that one.

"I'm just curious! It's hard to imagine that somebody hasn't wanted to fuck your cute ass."

He says it like it's a joke, like it's supposed to  _humiliate_ Souji... and truth be told, it sort of does.

But he clears his throat and averts his eyes from Adachi. "... It seems like the thought's crossed your mind, at least. Shouldn't that be enough?"

"Hm... Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of you letting me  _watch_ you get fucked."

That makes him stop—causes some kind of aural double take, because why would Adachi want to watch, instead of actually doing it himself? Unless he thinks he's above that. Still, the idea of it sets Souji on edge, which must be the desired effect, because Adachi's smile hitches up a little more.

"I'm not going to make an innocent person get in on this. I was the one who made the promise, no one else," Souji says firmly.

"Hey, who said  _you_ had to provide them? I've already got someone in mind. Should I get them?"

Souji becomes even more wary at that, glancing around nervously for someone to step out of the shadows, but there's no one. And when he looks back at Adachi in askance, he isn't paying attention to Souji any longer. In fact, he seems like he's in pain, clutching his head and making a low, strained noise, and there's something glowing sickly yellow around him.

What materializes between them is almost as disturbing as it is fascinating—a persona, and it looks almost exactly like Izanagi aside from the searing red tint and the creeping lightning-like veins. There's something rougher about this one, animalistic, untamed— _frightening_.

By the time Souji looks at Adachi again, lips parted in shock, he no longer seems pained; instead, he's grinning, like there's something at all amusing here.

"So? What do you think?" he asks.

"... About what?"

"About my pick! Geez, I really hope you're as experienced as you say you are... seems like it's gonna be a pretty rough fit otherwise," Adachi says conversationally. "Y'know, this thing always seems so out of control—I really wonder if getting to fuck you will calm it down a little."

"W-what?" Of all the things, Souji wouldn't have thought Adachi had summoned a persona for the purposes of having  _sex_ with him, and seeing it standing in front of them, looking blank and expressionless, makes him question whether or not that's even possible. That's all kinds of wrong, something that never would have  _crossed_ his mind on its own—

Adachi laughs. "It'll be fun!"

The thing is that Souji isn't sure whether or not personas are capable of that kind of thing, and furthermore, he's not sure how  _Adachi_ knows. It's a question that's right on his lips as Adachi leans forward and grins at him.

"Hey, you don't have to do it if you don't want to. But geez, you were pretty desperate to get started on  _my_ dick just now, weren't you? How much do you like taking cock that all you needed was the idea of sex to get down on your knees and nearly start begging for it?"

That's not anywhere close to what had been happening, he almost wants to say; still, his mouth stays shut as his eyes keep drifting from Adachi over to the persona, flicking down occasionally to examine the place where its crotch is. No doubt it'd be big, enough to stretch him further than would be comfortable.

The fact that he's even thinking about it is embarrassing, and when he glances at Adachi again, he probably looks kind of guilty.

"I'll do it," he says, unable to keep a hint of nervousness out of his voice. "But you have to promise."

"Promise what?"

"You can't keep letting this kind of thing happen," says Souji. "The murders... you have to stop this, whatever the cost."

"Eh? You're  _such_ a goody two-shoes, Souji-kun. No fun at all... Well, whatever. Just get on with it."

Souji's not even really sure where to start. He has to steel himself as he steps forward, trembling hands reaching out to touch the persona's crotch, and there's definitely something underneath. But more than that, he notices an unnatural heat radiating off its body, making him shiver at the contrast of that and the cold, almost clammy air of the room.

"C'mon, get to it already," Adachi demands from behind him.

Souji takes a deep breath as he unzips the piece covering its crotch, revealing something shaped like a cock but rather different—thick and lined with ridges, and he can already imagine how difficult that's going to be, as if it's not bad enough that the thing is huge.

"What do you think? Maybe you should suck it some," Adachi says. He's retreated a little now, leaning against the far wall as he watches them. It's clear that he's enjoying this way too much, probably getting off on the bewildered look covering Souji's face.

But he's made up his mind now, and he follows through, dropping down to his knees only to find that the persona is too tall for him to reach its crotch like this. He's not sure how to signal to it to sit, and talking to it seems kind of odd; still, he supposes there's no other way.

"Could you... sit down, please?" he asks, the politeness sounding awkward to his own ears.

For a moment, it seems like the thing doesn't comprehend. Then it takes a seat on the bed, looking absurdly large on top of it, and Souji spares only a moment's thought to the ridiculousness of this before he leans forward to press his tongue against the head of its cock. There's no real taste to it, though it's unnaturally hot like the rest of its body, and as Souji starts licking, a similar stiffness and texture to any other he's ever touched.

He pushes his mouth down slowly, but it's not very easy to get it inside; too thick, stretching his lips and keeping him from being able to breathe normally, making his throat feel choked already. With each suck, more saliva drips out of his mouth, sliding down the length of its dick to the base that his hand soon wraps around. There's more than enough room to jerk it off, and he does, working his saliva along the hot flesh as he rubs his tongue over the thick head.

"Man, I can't believe you're really doing this!" Adachi delightedly interrupts from behind them.

Souji doesn't turn his head to look. He's concentrating on getting the cock in his mouth as wet as possible, and maybe he's lingering because he's a little nervous about moving on. It's awfully big after all—far bigger than any human could possess, and he's not entirely sure how it's going to fit inside of him.

It seems like Adachi's thinking of the same thing. "No way that's going to fit in you at this rate. Maybe I  _should_ put my dick in you after all, haha..."

Again he doesn't respond. He's preoccupied, thoughts racing, because fingers aren't exactly going to do much in opening him up for this, and he's not sure what there is around here that  _would_ work. Maybe the persona's fingers—but those are clawed and terrifying, so not exactly his number one choice.

He has to do something, though, so he takes his hand away from its cock, reaches back, and pushes a couple saliva-drenched fingers into himself with fair ease. At least this is a start, and as he thrusts them inside of himself, he keeps sucking—minutes passing as he works another finger in, and then another, until he has four of them opening himself up and he's panting around the dick in his mouth. It's still a stretch, making his jaw and tongue  _ache_ , but he's feeling pretty confident about having even managed that much.

And then there's another finger pushing inside of him, making him jump. Adachi laughs, way closer to him than he'd been before, his chin resting against Souji's shoulder.

"I'll help you out, okay?"

Souji shudders as a second finger is added, and then they start thrusting into him, forcing his own fingers to shift inside. Six fingers—this is way more than he's ever taken; even on nights where he'd excitedly experimented with himself alone in his room, he'd never been so daring to go above three. This seems like too much, and he knows that there's still something bigger in store for him.

By the time a seventh is added, he's gasping audibly around the persona's cock, moaning while his lids droop and saliva drips freely from his tongue onto the heated length. It's not like he's surprised by the enjoyment he takes in fingers stretching him open, nudging against that spot inside of his body, but it's still embarrassing for Adachi to see how much, and his cock is straining between his legs, precome dripping down it. Yet he's too anticipatory to do anything about that, almost totally focused on when the last finger will be pushed into him.

And when it is, he jerks forward once against the persona's leg, then comes, his whole body tightening up, toes curling and mouth hanging open on a ragged moan.

"Woah—you really came just from that?" Adachi murmurs in Souji's ear. His fingers press in harder, rubbing against parts sensitive enough to make Souji shudder and whine from overstimulation, until he's on the verge of tears and his cock is finished its twitching, come splattered on the floor between his thighs.

"I guess you must be ready, then... C'mon, get up." He tugs at Souji, whose legs are a little bit shaky, but at least he's soon deposited on his knees above the persona's cock, hands going to rest on its shoulders.

That feeling of nervousness is still lingering in the pit of his stomach. It's not like this is any less intimidating now that his body has been stretched open to be more easily accepting, because there's still no  _way_ it's going to fit inside. He has to psych himself up, taking in several deep, steadying breaths, but they do little to calm him; really, the more he thinks about this, the less sure he is that he can even attempt it.

"We don't have all day, you know," Adachi says boredly. A glance over the shoulder shows that he's stepped back to lean against the wall once more, watching Souji with narrowed eyes. "Stop wimping out. Just go on and do it."

Souji's eyes flutter and he swallows, attempting to steady himself again as he hesitantly reaches down and grasps the persona's cock. It's still slick with his spit, and the thick head presses snugly against his hole as he moves his hips back a little.

As he starts to push down, his heart is pounding in his chest, and he's wondering how badly this is going to hurt. And it's honestly surprising that it begins to slip into him with a little pressure—even more so that his efforts are relatively painless, or at least enough that he manages to slip down to the first ridge of its cock without much ache.

"That's it," Adachi encourages. "You're a natural, Souji-kun!"

He's distracting Souji from this with his humiliating words, maybe testing him to see if he'll stop after enough punishment, but Souji takes another deep breath and drops down that next increment, shuddering at the way this one seems harder to take. It feels like there's already so much inside him, and he knows from the view he'd gotten before that there's much more to go—yet with patience, he eventually manages to fit himself down on that second bump.

It's getting trickier by the time he reaches the third one. He can feel the stretch of it getting more and more intense, and his breath is shortening—and maybe most of his struggle comes with the  _assumption_ that he can't take it rather than that he can't  _actually_  take it. He's shaking heavily, body clutching hard around the thick intrusion as if he's loathe to move himself either way, absolutely stuck.

There's a gesture somewhat like a pat on Souji's hip. He looks up, confused, because he'd thought that the persona wouldn't react very much to this—that it would be mostly stationary. But its hands are wrapping themselves around Souji's hips, helping to ease him down through the trembling of his legs. And though its face is rather expressionless, it doesn't seem particularly upset, which is a relief; it could do terrible things to Souji, he's sure, and yet it's almost gentle with him. Like it knows it could break him.

With such reassurance, he manages to get another several inches of its cock inside himself throughout the next couple minutes, and he knows there can't be much left. Already his eyes are practically rolling back in his head, body shifting restlessly, toes curling, because in some strange way, it feels kind of...  _good_. The stretch is enough that he feels full, moreso than usual, and maybe it had been uncomfortable at first, but as time goes on he's starting to feel addicted to the feeling. And the texture of its cock is stimulating against that spot inside himself, rubbing harshly against it and making him moan with each tiny shift.

But he still doesn't think he can fit another inch inside of himself. It's clear both he and the persona are straining with the effort of this, it holding back and he doing his best to recognize what his body can and can't do. And it's all for Adachi's amusement.

"Haha... do you think you can take it all? You have to take it  _all_ , or else we don't have a deal." It's easy to hear the grin in Adachi's voice, and it startles Souji, but he's more focused on the claws digging into the flesh of his hips, drawing blood.  _Animalistic_ —that had been a good word for it.

At any rate, it's impossible to form a response, his mind completely blank as he's forced open, stretched wide for the cock incessantly pushing into him. Each inch makes him feel like his body is being put past its capacity, but somehow it never comes to a point where he can't actually take anymore. He's still shaking though, his whole body  _trembling_ at the effort of allowing it inside even with how good it feels. There's no  _way_ he can possibly fit all of that, no  _way_ —and Souji's sure Adachi is perfectly amused to watch him in turmoil over this realization.

"Hey, what if you touch yourself? Make yourself come? Maybe that'll make it easier to get it all inside," Adachi says. He must think he's being so  _helpful_.

Nevertheless, even something as small as that seems impossible right now; Souji's hands are clenched on the persona's shoulders and he doesn't think he can move them, let alone use them to make himself come. But Adachi sounds threateningly expectant, so he forces himself to reach down between his thighs with one hand and touch his cock.

Having ignored it for the past several minutes, he's surprised to find that it's hard, dripping precome from the slit, and he rubs his fingers through the fluid before wrapping them around it. It  _does_ feel good, ramping up the numbing intensity of what's inside him, and he spreads his thighs as he strokes himself, feeling practically drunk on the combined feeling of being stretched so wide and having his hand on his dick.

"See? That's  _muuuch_ better. C'mon, keep touching yourself—make yourself come on its cock." Adachi talks like it's some kind of joke, and Souji's flushed from more than just arousal as he keeps touching himself. As if he can't get enough of it.

It's getting harder and harder to ignore the thickness of the cock inside of him. He  _wants_ to fuck himself on it, wants to be opened up even more—he wants this animalistic persona over him, rutting into him until he's breathless and moaning loudly. Not that he wants Adachi to know that, and he keeps his moans choked down as he touches himself, rubbing the tip every time his thumb reaches it, and it's making it more difficult to force his panting down.

It's embarrassing how quickly he comes like that, his thighs trembling and his toes curling until they ache, come dripping over his fingers and down onto the persona's stomach. He falls forward a little, only to be steadied by the large hand on his hip.

"How many times could you come like this?" Adachi goes so far as to clap his hands in delight, and Souji refuses to look over at him. He's far detached from whatever he's saying now, the remnants of orgasm making his body clench tightly around a cock far too big for his body, and he moans weakly as more come dribbles out of his dick, joining the mess on his belly.

"Keep going, okay? You're not satisfied yet, right?"

Souji shudders and shakes his head, pushing himself deeper until another thick ridge slips into his body and makes him tremble, breathing picking up. Every time he thinks it's too much, he opens up more, as if his body can't get enough of it. And as long as it keeps feeling this good, the stretch of it driving him out of his mind, he sees no reason to stop.

"Geez, you're such a slut... you really like this, don't you?" Adachi asks.

Souji nods again—his breathing is still coming too hard for words, and he notices that he's slipped down another inch onto the cock stretching him open. When his eyes glance downward, he can see the bulge it makes in his stomach too, looking almost frighteningly large inside of him, and his movements stutter. It feels unbelievable; the fact that he's doing this right now is bizarre and unsettling to him, but then the persona nudges it hips up slightly and he cries out, too oversensitive to take more. Traitorously, another string of come drips out of his cock.

"A-are you happy?" he gasps. No doubt he's embarrassing himself, showing Adachi this kind of thing. He'd better be pleased.

"Eh? Happy about what?"

"You'll stop now... won't you? Am I doing good enough?" Souji asks, voice shaking noticeably. He's started moving his hips without even realizing it, fucking himself on the persona's thick cock, can't help it. And it feels good, makes his eyes roll back a little, but he can barely believe that this is inside of him, that it  _does_ feel good.

"Hm... why don't you come for me one more time, just like that, and then I'll decide."

Souji lets out a harsh breath, shuddering as he lifts himself up. It's scary that he definitely could come another time like this, and that the idea of it is pleasant to him. He likes the jittery feeling of excitement in his stomach every time the persona's hips twitch up into him—likes it so much that he feels euphoric, and he moans loudly when he drops back down.

Unbelievably, he's still hard, a little sensitive when he touches himself, but he manages to come after a few passes of his hand that leave him crying out and overstimulated, tensing up almost painfully so, body tight around the thick ridges of the persona's cock.

For the span of a single minute, this feels perfect, when he's full and sated and there's sweat on his forehead and chest, come slicking his stomach and thighs—maybe a little bit sloppy and messed-up, roughed around, blood on his hips from the persona's claws and bruises besides. And then he slumps, out of breath and finding it hard to even hold himself up any longer. Finally, he's allowed to fall forward against its chest with a pitiful whimper.

"Ooh, you really did it!" Adachi laughs. "That's amazing! Do it one more time."

"That's too much... I can't—" Souji gasps, clinging to the persona's shoulders. One more would destroy him, and anyway he feels like he can barely lift himself up anymore. But somehow he's still turned on—not hard, just  _aroused_.

"C'mon, one more time! One more time and I'll forgive you for thinking you could make me stop, Souji-kun!"

He's completely and totally out of it. The words sound far away, like they're being heard distorted through a wall, but even if they were clear they probably wouldn't make sense to his frazzled, tired mind.

"You can do it, right?" Adachi asks expectantly.

Souji tries to lift himself up. It doesn't really work all that well, his trembling legs giving out and making him sit back down after a second, and he gasps as its cock nudges deeper inside of him in return.

"I can't move," he says pitifully.

"What a shame... I guess I can't forgive you after all, then!" Adachi taunts cruelly.

Souji clenches his eyes shut frustratedly, his head barely able to lift from its resting against one broad shoulder, and that's when the hands on his hips dig in a little deeper, easily lifting him up before forcing him back down. He moans, voice so raw it sounds broken, and can only cling on harder as his body is used.

This way it's easier, each ridge slipping into his stretched hole before he's lifted up again with a gasp, the sensation of it making it hard to do much more than cling on, eyes closed as drool drips out of his happily-smiling mouth.

It feels good enough that he manages to get his hips to work, stiltedly rocking himself back for more and more. He doesn't bother trying to get himself hard again though, because he really does doubt he'll be able to come anytime soon—but he doesn't mind keeping this up for a while longer with the way his body is tingling pleasantly and every muscle is pulled tight. In fact, it might be nice to just get fucked for a little while with no real goal in sight. He can still keep his promise to Adachi  _eventually_.

"Who knew to look at you that you'd enjoy being stuffed full of cock this much?" Adachi asks from behind him. There's something dark in his voice—something that makes it sound like he's almost irritated that Souji likes it.

"Nn... ah, it feels really good..."

"Yeah? Tell me just how much you like it. Tell me what a  _whore_ you are."

The words don't come easily, and not because he's embarrassed by them—he's way past that at this point—but because it's hard to stop moaning for long enough to speak. He does his best anyway. "I love being stretched open this much... I've never been so full... It feels amazing!"

"Yeah? Have you thought about it, though?"

Souji bites his lip and nods, letting out a soft gasp as he's pulled deeper.

"Tell me what you thought about. Was it ever me? C'mon, give me an ego boost."

"I did... a couple times," Souji admits breathlessly. "You were cute... and funny... you were nice to me...!"

"Haha! And that made you want to fuck me? Man, you're easier than I thought you would be! Maybe I should have tried it before."

Souji squirms, distantly wishing that he would have. But that's really not what matters right now, because he's being jerked down harder and faster, and his breathing is coming too forcefully for him to speak.

The rush of come that fills him is sudden, enough to bulge his stomach even further, and he gasps and claws against the persona's shoulders, tears stinging at his eyes from the stretch—yet he surprises himself by managing to come one more time just from  _that_ , his cock barely even hard, his body arching up against the persona's solid form.

Adachi laughs giddily. "See? That was good! I think I'm satisfied now. Hurry up and get off."

It's impossible. His limbs won't function, and the persona ends up having to help him, lifting him off and settling him to the side. Souji flushes darkly as thick come spills out of him, and he manages to turn onto his back on the bed, eyes fluttering and muscles exhausted. There's some kind of euphoria associated with it, enough to make him sigh with satisfaction despite his inability to move.

"You look like you just had the fucking of your life," Adachi murmurs. He's closer now, and after a moment, Souji can feel the silky fabric of his tie brushing against the inside of his calves as he crouches down between them. A hand strokes up his thigh, rubbing against the soft flesh there, and then he's pushing Souji's legs apart, spreading him open again. Souji shudders at the feeling of more come dripping out of his body.

"Geez... there's so much of it." Adachi is clearly wondrous, but there's no doubt in Souji's mind that he's being made fun of in some manner. The hand on his thigh tightens before it's released back to the bed, and Adachi stands up.

"Hey, watching you act so slutty really got me thinking."

It's probably not going to go a direction that's particularly flattering, but Adachi will likely just get annoyed if Souji doesn't answer him. "... What?"

"If you're that willing to take care of a monster, you should be fine with me too, right?"

"I offered that to you. You said you didn't want it," Souji mutters. He's too tired now for anything else, thoroughly worn out and broken-in.

"Wellll... I changed my mind. C'mon, sit up."

He considers not doing it, but slowly, Souji forces himself to sit up. His body is protesting, all the aches in it fighting to keep him down, but he gets there. Adachi's hand is already at his button and zipper, pulling his pants down and getting his cock out (hard, and Souji's not sure whether or not he's surprised). He grins at Souji before wrapping a hand around his neck and pulling him forward.

"Look. You got me hard, right? So you have to take care of it. Open up."

His lips part and he looks up at Adachi, waiting for him to push his cock inside. And he does so suddenly, gripping Souji's hair and tugging him forward so that far more than he can handle is pushed against his tongue and the back of his throat. He chokes a bit in surprise, eyes already tearing up, and only trying his best to lick at what's there by habit.

"Haha... are you crying because you like sucking my dick that much? Geeeez, you're really something!"

He shoves deeper, but Souji is somewhat ready for it this time. That doesn't stop saliva from dripping down his chin even as he sucks, his tongue working along the underside while he looks up at the cruel smirk on Adachi's face. He's definitely pleased by this—his fingers tightening in Souji's hair as he drags him down more, and Souji's eyes flutter shut as he concentrates on not gagging. Adachi just laughs, his hand harsh against the back of his head.

"Should've known you'd be such a whore... The way you always want everyone's approval." His hips shove forward, and Souji chokes again, his throat convulsing tightly around Adachi's cock. It makes him moan high above him, but he's still laughing.

Unbelievably, Souji can feel a second wind gathering in himself at that cruel laughter, and it urges him on to take Adachi's cock deeper of his own will. The back of his throat is already raw from his urgency and from the persona before, but he pushes past it, forcing himself to accept his dick. His tongue is sloppy as he laps at it, hazy-headed and totally intent on getting Adachi to come in his mouth.

"Man... you're so desperate for it. You want more, don't you?"

Souji nods, cutting his eyes pleadingly up to Adachi as he sucks. Adachi's teeth are grit together, and he ceases with any attempt he'd previously made to hold back, shoving forward and fucking Souji's mouth until it and his chin are sloppy and he's so short of breath that he could pass out at any second. All he can manage is to push his tongue against it and let Adachi use his throat until he's satisfied.

And apparently it doesn't take very much of that for him to be happy; he pulls out, breathing hard, and strokes himself until warm, sticky strands of come coat Souji's face. There's a lot of it too, some on his cheeks and nose, across his bangs and in his hair, dripping over his lips.

"There you go... happy now? Hurry up and thank me!"

Grimacing, Souji has to squint one eye shut to keep from letting come trickle into it. After all this, Adachi is  _still_ making demands? And Souji hasn't even gotten his answer yet.

"Thank you."

Adachi smirks. "Heh... you're welcome,  _brat_."

It takes a couple more minutes for Souji to catch his breath fully, to come down from the painful high of everything he's done, and he knows his voice is wrecked when he speaks next. "Adachi-san... you're really going to stop now... right?"

His demeanor ceases being pleasant instantly, eyes just as sharp and cruel as they had been before. "Ahh? We'll see. I've got some more things I'd like to try out before I make any final decisions..."

"But you said—"

"You're so naive, Souji-kun! You think I'm going to be satisfied with that much?" Adachi scoffs, shaking his head.

Souji goes quiet for a second, not shocked, but a little bit betrayed. He's feeling like this too much lately, and he'd worked so hard just to get Adachi to speak to him in the first place. He keeps going to these lengths as if he somehow expects to get the right outcome this time, just as naive as Adachi says he is. But it's a part of him that won't change just yet.

He lifts his head, meeting Adachi's eyes with all the seriousness and conviction he can manage. Lets out a deep breath, then speaks.

"I'll do it." Because if Adachi won't stop, then Souji can't either. No matter how humiliating, he'd made a vow to himself, that he'd make this right, and until Adachi's satisfied, Souji can't be either.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr!](http://bunansa.tumblr.com)


End file.
